


Miss Xavier

by Lalaith_Quetzalli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (because what's the point if there's not a happy ending), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything snowballs from there, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magda and Nina don't die, Movie: X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Not Logan (2017) Compliant, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/pseuds/Lalaith_Quetzalli
Summary: Her name is Nina Charlotte Xavier, though most of the world knows her only as Miss Xavier. It hasn’t always been her name, she knows, she remembers, but it’s who she is now, who she’s been for many years, it’s the proof that she carries with her of how much her family truly loves her… her whole family: her mama, her papa, and her daddy. She’s very happy to be Miss Xavier.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Future Jean Grey/Scott Summers/Logan (X-Men) implied, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Nina Gurzsky & Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Miss Xavier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [settling into perfection (and this will be the one moment that matters at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849966) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 



> This started very simply. I love Nina, think she's a very sweet character and hated that she was essentially created to die in the movie. I love fics where she survives, so there aren't many, particularly not fics where she survives and Charles and Erik end together (Cherik is a must for me). Still, I'm pretty open minded and had already read a few Cherida fics beforehand (most with the version of Magda where she's Magda Maximoff and the twins' mother). Then I found sebastian2017's fic and I liked it a lot, I also got some ideas of things that could have happened... 
> 
> Three days later, you get this fic. For those interested more in the creative process that ended with this, I explain a bit of it in the End Notes (not here because some of it could be considered vaguely spoilery so, yeah...). 
> 
> So, hope you'll enjoy the fic, please mind the tags!

Miss Xavier 

(Inspired by _settling into perfection_ by sebastian2017)

_By: Lalaith Quetzalli_

_Her name is Nina Charlotte Xavier, though most of the world knows her only as Miss Xavier. It hasn't always been her name, she knows, she remembers, but it's who she is now, who she's been for many years, it's the proof that she carries with her of how much her family truly loves her… her whole family: her mama, her papa, and her daddy. She's very happy to be Miss Xavier._

Her name is Nina Charlotte Xavier, though most of the world knows her as Miss Xavier, that's fine with her. She's very proud of being an Xavier, after all.

That hasn't always been her name, she knows, she remembers. Remembers being Nina Grozky, with her mama and papa, in the little cottage in the forest. Her mama and papa loved each other very much, and they loved her too. She never got along very well with other kids, but that was okay because she had lots of friends. Every bird, and squirrel and doe and so many other animals from the forest were her friends, they liked her and she liked them and she was very happy.

She remembers asking her mama and papa when she was young, why had they named her as they did. Mama told her that Nina was what her grandma called her when she was little, it meant little girl, and her mama always knew that was what she wanted her daughter's name to be. As for her middle-name… papa said it was in honor of someone he cared for very much, his dearest friend. But if papa had a best friend, why wasn't he or she there with them? Why didn't Nina know them? She didn't understand.

She remembers the day the men came to her, they said she had to go with them, that it was important. Wouldn't explain anything to her, but she knew something was wrong, she knew it because her friends had fled the moment they arrived, they didn't like the men… and neither did Nina. And then they tried to take her papa… they wanted to take him away! They were bad men, like the ones who took his papa's mama and papa from him! Nina didn't like that…

Everything changed after that day.

**xXx**

In the aftermath of that horrible, terrible moment, Erik is left standing in the middle of that forest clearing, eyes fixed on a lone dead crow… or more precisely, on the arrow that killed it. The arrow that came so very close to killing both his wife and daughter, his family… Erik doesn't need to think very hard to know that something like that, him losing his family, again, would have totally destroyed him. It's only thanks to a bird, to one of her daughter's little friends, that they're alive still. Crying in grief (at least Nina), trembling in fear (mostly Magda) but utterly, beautifully, perfectly… alive.

Erik's still trying to wrap his head around the huge miracle that took place, when the next one comes: in the form of all the men, the very same who were just trying to arrest him (who dared use his daughter against him!) just turning around a leaving without a word. He only has to wonder about what may be going on for a second or two, when he gets a sense of… almost like knocking on the edge of his consciousness.

*Charles?* He doesn't even have to think about it, even after so many years he can still recognize the touch of that mind…

*My friend, are you and your family okay?* Charles's voice is gentle and almost… hesitant, Erik doesn't understand why at first. He doesn't stop to wonder how Charles know about his family in the first place, why wouldn't he know? But then he remembers the last time Charles was inside his head, back in Washington (what a mess that was!) and maybe Charles has a reason to be hesitant, the way he slipped into his head and just… used Erik that time. Not that Erik would ever begrudge him that action, he needed to get out from beneath those beams, and the only reason he was in such a situation in the first place was Erik, his insane attempt at killing President Nixon (why was it that he always, always, ended up hurting Charles when all he was trying to do was protect him? Protect them all?).

In the aftermath of it all he won't remember what all was said. All he knows is that Charles apparently felt Nina's power spiking (felt her all the way to Westchester!); and once Erik agrees, Charles tells him he's sending Hank in some new jet of his to pick him and his family up, get them to Westchester. Erik knows he could have asked Charles to get them anywhere and his old friend would have agreed, would have said yes to anything Erik asked, but Erik cannot help but remember an old mansion that felt so big yet so homey at the same time, sunny days, and the sense of family… That week before Cuba, it was the first time Erik had believed there might be more to him than just the Nazi Hunter, the hurt, angry Jewish boy who, after more than a decade, was still trying to avenge his mother… it didn't last, of course, the mess with Shaw and with the missiles… more than once Erik has wondered how things would have gone, what his life would be like if he hadn't walked away that day, if he'd stayed, stayed with Charles… but looking beside him, at Magda, at Nina… whatever else might have happened, whatever mistakes and messes he might have made, and all the ways he might have hurt Charles time and again, he will never regret Magda and Nina…

**xXx**

Things go insane really fast, which surprises Erik not at all. That's just how his life usually is, whenever something good happens, something bad follows. Then again, the bad came, he was found, the humans he'd lived among for a decade turned on him like he always suspected they would, and by some miracle he managed not to lose his wife and baby girl… he believes he can handle anything as long as that remains true. Then he arrives to Westchester to find out that Charles has just been taken, kidnapped right out of the Institute! For the second time in less than 24 hours Erik almost snaps. He can feel it, the ground beneath him shifting very slightly, the metal in the jet behind him groaning just a bit. He almost believes he won't be able to handle it, when a little voice breaks through his dark thoughts.

"Charles?" It's Nina, so small and so bright, his little girl! "He's your friend!"

She's not even asking. Magda chuckles, of course she knows about Charles, he told her all the truth about him practically from the time they met. In part because, if there was going to be something between them he believed she deserved to know the truth, to understand what she was getting into and, while he might never admit to it, another part of him hadn't believed she might deserve someone like her into his life and kept waiting for her to walk away… but she never did. She didn't walk away. She stayed, and she married him, and gave him a beautiful daughter…

"Go," Magda tells him later, after they've all heard Charles's psychic message, and Hank has received another one from Jean, telling him where she and the other missing mutants are (the government took them! That bastard Stryker! He thought they were done with him… and if he weren't so completely focused on getting Charles back first, Erik would already be planning the man's punishment for daring to attack the Institute, attack Charles' home…).

"Magda…" Erik doesn't even know what to say.

"Nina and I will stay here." She assures him. "We'll be safe enough here. And I know you want to go, to help save your friend." Her smile turns cheeky. "I'm dying to meet Charles, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

He's no doubt about that either… and that's as far as he's willing to let his thoughts go.

**xXx**

The next 24 hours are one insanity after another. Fighting against those souped-up mutants. Peter's right left ends up broken, Raven's almost choked, Hank was knocked out at least twice (Erik's quite sure that if it weren't for his beast-like characteristics he'd have died!), Alex too almost died! Erik hadn't known it at first but apparently he was taken at the same time as Charles, Apocalypse tried to get into his head, to make him into one of his 'Horsemen' like he did with the brat with the metal wings, the chick with the sword and the new girl, the one with the white hair, who chose to go with them when it was all over… Ororo, her name is Ororo. Apocalypse tried to make Alex into another of his minions, but the boy's just too stubborn, always has been, since he was just a teenager, he fought like hell, and he kept his own mind. Apocalypse almost killed him, in the end only kept him alive as insurance, for Charles's good behavior.

It took everything they had, to win that fight, everything, and it still almost wasn't enough. Erik will never forget that moment, with Charles on the ground, shaking, groaning, trying to fight Apocalypse in his own arena. His so-called X-Men outside, fighting and losing, and the moment when Erik made his mind up…

"Where are you going?" Moira asked when she saw him stand.

Erik didn't answer her, he didn't see the point. He wasn't even sure what she was doing there at all, other than she'd been at the mansion when everything went down, and Hank probably needed a copilot, with Alex in Cairo with Charles at the time.

" _...I believe true focus lies somewhere between Rage and Serenity…"_

He can hear Charles's voice in the back of his mind, and if it weren't because his old friend is so busy fighting his own battle at time time Erik might believe that he's right there, pulling on the strings of Erik's memories to help him focus, to help him find that spot… or he'd try at least, though there was one thing Charles never understood about Erik, something Erik himself only realized when it was much too late already…

"I've only ever been Rage, Charles, you are my Serenity… always have been, always will be." He whispers to no one in particular.

Then he's standing outside the remains of that house, feet shoulder-width apart. He takes a deep breath, braces himself and… he pulls. He pulls and pulls like never before, with all the strength in his body, heart and soul. He reached deep into himself, and deep into the earth, and pulls until it feels like he's holding the very core of the world, and then he turns all that power, all that magnetic power, against Apocalypse.

Even then, they'd have lost if it weren't for Jean… and Erik promises himself that one of these days he's gonna get Charles to tell him the story of that girl. Who is she? Where did she come from? He's always known he and Charles can do amazing things, but the power inside that girl… it's both mesmerizing and terrifying…

Hearing Moira calling that Charles's gone, that they've lost him, it's almost more than Erik can take. He comes dangerously close to just… collapsing, right there where he stands. Until Jean steps forward and corrects them all, going ahead and waking Charles up. Then, and only then Erik lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Charles?" Moira is still calling to him, it's beginning to get on Erik's nerves! "Charles, do you know where you are?"

"I'm on a beach… in Cuba… with you…"

It's odd, so very odd, because Charles extends a hand, and then he's releasing Moira's memories of that time, back in 62, in Westchester, and then in Cuba, and anyone would think that his whole attention must be on the human woman… but Erik can feel the weight of Charles's mind on him, his too blue eyes focusing on him. Not a word is said, not out-loud and not in their minds but Erik gets the sense of… something like a caress, almost a kiss, on the edge of his mind. It's so much, almost too much, and at the same time nowhere near enough. He wants to drop beside Charles, pull him into his arms and never let go, he wants…

When they finally make it back to Westchester the first thing he hears is Nina's loud cry:

"Papa! You're back!"

She's in his arms in a moment, and when he raises his head he can see Magda standing right then. Her presence is like a bucket of frigid cold water, abruptly chasing away all thought of Charles and wanting… all he's left is a deep sense of shame…

**xXx**

"You love him…"

Erik opens his mouth, wide steel-blue eyes staring at her and Magda isn't sure if he's about to apologize, try to deny it all, or just faint from the shock that she actually went and said what they both know to be true. She doesn't care for either, all she cares about is the truth:

"I know, my love, I've always known."

That's true too, she's always known. From the day when she decided to be bold and kiss the handsome new man in town (after flirting like crazy all day, and even having first lunch and then dinner with him didn't seem to do the trick), and he proceeded to not just confess that Henryk wasn't his real name, but what it was and just how he'd come to be in the middle-of-nowhere Poland in that moment… It's there in the way that Erik talked about that night on the sea off Miami, when his life was saved by a complete stranger; when he cried about leaving his best friend (the best man, according to him) he'd ever had, ever known, behind in a beach in Cuba; when he revealed how much he'd just wanted everything to end that day in Washington, when realizing that yet another of his choices has turned out to be a mistake. He'd almost killed his dear friend, again! Why couldn't someone just Stop him already?! Magda for her part is very glad no one had. But most of all, it's in the way Erik always says his name: "Charles" like it's so much more than a name, a blessing, a spell, a prayer… it's the exact same way she's heard him say her name sometimes, usually when he thinks she isn't paying attention, or when he isn't.

So yes, Magda's perfectly aware that her husband loves another man, is in love with him, and she's alright with that. She's alright with it because she knows that he loves her too, just as much. Her dear husband has such a big heart, and though it might have been hurt, and bruised and almost shattered more than once, it's still so big and so full of love. Her Erik's quite capable of loving both her and Charles… and she's quite capable of sharing her husband with a man like Charles Xavier. Even having known him for as short a time as she has, she knows he's a good man, not just because Erik said so but… the man opened his home to them with no questions asked and no string attached! He's given them food, clothes, a roof over their heads and never asked for anything in return. And the way he looks at Nina, like she's so very precious. And if Magda's honest with herself, it wouldn't exactly be a hardship, to get closer to Charles herself!

"I just want you to be happy…" She tells him finally.

"I'm happy with you, you and Nina, I love you…" Erik murmurs, kissing her hair.

At least he doesn't try to tell her that he doesn't need anything more, Magda would have really hated to have to call him on his lie; but more than that, she'd have hated him lying to her in the first place. He's never done that, not to her, not over anything. She married him knowing the whole truth about him, chose to have a child with him knowing not just the likelihood of her being a mutant, but also the risks that would bring to them all. She knew how lucky she was, how lucky they all were, to even be alive. Just a few days earlier she'd been kneeling on the ground, her daughter in her arms, men yelling around them… she'd been so sure she was about to die… and even after their miraculous survival, she couldn't have begun to imagine what to do next. They'd have had to go on the run, and how could they have even gotten out of the country? And then Charles saved them all…

"You love him too." She adds for good measure. "And it's okay, really."

"Are you sure? Magda…"

She knows he has a hard time understanding it, how she can be so open minded, so accepting of it all. Not many would be in her place.

"I'm sure." She assures him.

He does point out that even if he tries, there's no guarantee Charles will be willing to accept him. Not after their history, all they've been through (all the ways they've hurt each other), but Magda is sure, because she has seen into Charles Xavier's eyes, the way he lights up whenever he looks at her husband. A woman knows these things. And just to make sure that her husband understands how far she's willing to go, she adds:

"I wouldn't mind getting to know your Charles better myself."

This causes Erik to cough and sputter and just stare at her for what seems like forever. Magda giggles at his expression for a very long time.

**xXx**

Charles has no idea what to think about Magda, he really doesn't. Even if he wasn't predisposed to liking her for the simple fact that she's the woman his old friend (his dearest friend, his… well, that doesn't matter) chose to love; who chose to stay with him, who's made him so happy, like Charles has never seen Erik before.

Charles has never had any luck in his relationships with women… in his relationships, period. And it's not even just when it comes to a girlfriend, a possible wife. Even his more platonic relationships with women tend to get messy, one just needs to see Raven. He loved her dearly, she was his little sister… but at some point that was no longer enough for her. And he was so lost in his own troubles he didn't see it! He pushed her away and didn't even realize!

In his college years there was Gaby, Gabrielle Haller, who'd been rescued from the Nazi Camps but was left with a very deep trauma. Theirs was a very passionate affair, one Charles was completely committed, while she… apparently not so much. Their fights could be as intense as their lovemaking, and it all came to an end after an especially awful fight during which she accused him of wanting to 'fix her' more than he wanted to love her. It wasn't true at all, Charles knew it wasn't, but all the same, Gaby'd never understood his devotion to his studies in biology, in mutations. Only once he'd tried to tell her the truth about himself… it didn't end well. And while he might have tried to convince himself that it was her past trauma that was making it so hard for her to understand Charles wasn't a freak, was no different than the man he'd been the day the two met… her reaction still hurt. Even when he erased it all from her mind, for both her peace of mind and his safety (though he'd never admit the latter, never admit that he'd cause to fear for his own safety after her reaction). After that day he knew they'd never get anywhere, which is why he barely reacted when she announced she was returning to Israel.

Then there was Moira… Agent Moira MacTaggert… though years and decades may pass, Charles will never be able to forget Moira. He will always remember how she looked that day, in that bar, he might have just drunk a yard of ale, but Charles had always been able to hold his drink (the one good thing his mother taught him, probably), and even if he weren't, he long since learned how to get rid of his own hangovers (he missed that particular trick during the late 60s… then again, being drunk out of his mind was half the point of the whole experiment back then!). She was pretty, not more so than some of the other women in the bar at the time, granted, but Charles always focused on the beauty of a person's mind first and their body second. Moira had a beautiful mind, so mature, and clever, and willful, and strong… and at the same time, incredibly innocent in some ways. There was a time when Charles believed that she might be his perfect match, that she was just the kind of woman who might get to know him, truly, him, Charles, rather than just Dr. Xavier, or the rich Xavier heir, or whatever else other people might call him.

She learned the truth about him, his telepathy, and didn't run away, didn't call him a freak, didn't reject him. It made his heart soar! Made him dream of such a future… and that might have come to pass actually, if he hadn't chosen to push her away, to mar her beautiful mind when he locked away the memories of the time they'd spent together.

Charles knew, that day in Cairo, that Moira would never forgive him for that. They might have pretended otherwise, might have smiled at each other, and even gone as far as planning out a date. They were going to go to Central Park, to the concert Juilliard was giving one evening, the Academy's most promising current and former students were coming together to give a concert. Through the days and the weeks of their planning, their phone calls and sharing of coffees and brief talks (which weren't dates because they took place either before or after he was due to yet another meeting with the government concerning both the mess in Cairo, and the earlier mess where Stryker went into his estate and had the gall to kidnap his teachers and students!), Charles just keeps waiting for the moment where one or the other of them might finally give up and admit that the date is never going to happen! Really, if they were truly been interested it'd be so easy for them to just go out for dinner one night, or even to the movies. Instead they chose something more complicated, further away; it's like they, from the very beginning, knew it was never going to happen, and they probably did.

It still takes him completely by surprise when he hears the mental voices of the men coming, a whole squad, not much different from the men who invaded his school shortly after he and Alex were taken by Apocalypse. For a moment he wonders if the talks with the government are going that badly… he'd thought otherwise, and then he realizes they're not there for his children, or his teachers, no, the reason for their visit is much, much worse…

*Erik…* He calls, trying very hard to keep his calm. *You need to leave my friend, and you need to do so now.*

Of course Erik's first thought is that Charles has finally decided to turn his back on him, finally had enough of Erik, and Charles can only wonder how the man can be so incredibly, utterly blind not to see how much Charles loves him?! Apparently, it's obvious enough to everyone else! (Or so he's been told by Raven, Hank, Alex, Jean… need he go on?) Though that doesn't matter, Erik's married and Charles will not interfere in that, will not ruin their happy little family. And no matter how much his heart might break every time he sees Erik smile at his wife and child, every time he laughs with them… he will be happy that his dearest friend has found such happiness, because if anyone deserves it, it's Erik.

*The military are here, they're planning on taking you in.* Charles informs him.

His speech is cut off by Erik's sudden memory, so strong it's like he's shouting, and Charles can see the moment when Erik hurried through the forest, calling for his daughter, only to see her surrounded by all those men, men who were his neighbors, who were supposed to be his friends, who turned on him because Erik used his power to save a man's life!

*Erik… Erik! My friend, calm your mind please!* It takes a long while, but Charles manages to get through to him. *Your wife and daughter are safe here, I promise you. I will let nothing happen to them. Nothing at all. You can count on me for this.*

*I know my friend,* The total lack of hesitation, of doubt, in Erik's mind as he replied made Charles feel so warm and glow-y inside… *You look after them, I'll make myself scarce for a little while. Be back in a few days. But if you need me, shout.*

It's the closest they've ever come to Erik giving him permission to go into his mind, to reach for him and slip inside and Charles treasures that. He sends what can be considered like the psychic equivalent of a caress to Erik and then pulls back. He keeps only a very vague awareness as Erik tells Magda what's going on, in as few words as he can, before jogging towards the back of the mansion and slipping into the forest without hesitation. The area hasn't changed at all in all the years Charles has owned the estate, and Erik made a point to know every inch of the place. He can find his way in and out of the property with no trouble. So with a final 'good luck' that he doesn't actually send out and is meant more for himself, Charles finally pulls his awareness back to himself and turns to the window he's beside, in time to watch the group of men approach the building. They're in several jeeps, though the one responsible for them being there is obvious enough as she jumps out of the passenger seat of the first one: Moira.

**xXx**

"He's my fiancé."

Charles comes dangerously close to just freezing everyone in place, just for a moment, so he might have the chance to freak out for a few seconds. All eyes are on that moment on the person who just pronounced those words: Magda, and the fact that as she said them she entwined her hand with one of Charles's leaves no doubt who she's talking about exactly.

*Please Charles…*

He takes a fraction of a second to wonder at how easily she has not just accepted his gift, that has also learned how to direct her thoughts to him. Even then, she need not beg for anything, not ever, he's responding before she's even finished, pulling her hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"Professor Xavier?" The military man in charge is obviously at a loss, though his isn't the reaction Charles is waiting for, and he doesn't need to wait long:

"When did this happen?!" Moira demands in a razor sharp tone.

"The engagement is a rather new development, of course." Charles uses his most sheepish tone, like a shy college boy wondering at his luck. "Magda is an amazing woman who I've had the pleasure of knowing for quite a while, though I'll be the first to admit I never expected life to bring us down this path." He glances at his X-Men, all except Raven seem to be having a very hard time keeping their shock concealed. "We know this is a bit sudden and all, but after recent events… well, life's so very short, you know?"

The best part of all is that not a single thing of what he's just said is a lie. He's just embellishing things a bit and letting everyone assume the rest.

It still takes hours for the military to comb the property and become convinced that Magneto isn't anywhere in the vicinity.

Moira questions Magda for a bit, but it's all for nothing. Magda keeps her face smooth and her story straight at all times: yes, she was in a relationship with Erik Lehnsherr, she met him ten years prior, shortly after what happened in Washington. She's Polish and met him while there. What do they care about events on another continent anyway? Yes, of course she knows Charles, he offered her and her daughter a place in the Institute when Nina manifested. Nina? She communicates with animals, why should the military care about that? She's just a child! She didn't expect for things with Charles to progress as they have but of course she's happy, she has everything she's always wanted: the man she loves, her family, a home… Charles can tell she's not lying either, though she's choosing her words carefully, and it's not just for Moira's sake.

Because the military keep 'dropping by' over the next several weeks. At first Charles is sure they can just keep it on until the army grows tired of it all, or he manages to convince the government to pardon Erik's past crimes, he deserves it after all he did against Apocalypse in Cairo! But Moira keeps insisting, and pressing, and Charles knows she's just trying to prove that it's all a lie, she goes as far as making veiled comments about Magda's and Nina's citizenship and how she could 'help them get back home'. That's when Charles finally snaps.

The following day Moira and her military escorts (only two men as the government is slowly but surely beginning to see things Charles's way, with no 'extra persuasion' needed, and thus are no longer sending more soldiers with her) arrive to find all the students cheering and whistling throwing what turns out to be a mix of flower petals and rice at none other than Charles and Magda, who've just gotten out of the car. He's in a tux, she's in a simple but very nice off-white dress, a small bouquet of white roses and calla lilies in hand.

To say that Moira's shocked when learning that Charles and Moira just returned from City Hall after getting married is probably the understatement of the century. She also might not know it but when she finally leaves the estate that afternoon (after insisting on seeing the Marriage Certificate and studying it extensively to make sure it's real), Charles slips into her mind and blurs some of her memories, just a bit. He will not do the same thing he did in the past, he will not violate her mind thus, but neither will he allow her to hurt those he cares for again. After what he's done, Erik could walk a yard in front of Moira and she wouldn't know him. Most of the world would never recognize him, were they to see him in every-day clothes, as all of Magneto's pictures and videos show him wearing that awful helmet Charles's so hated, and what pictures the government might have gotten following his arrest in 63 have all been 'conveniently lost' (what can Charles say? He can get overprotective of those he loves, and he knows a young man who can run extremely fast, a woman who can pass as anyone she chooses and a girl who's probably the most powerful mutant in existence!).

Erik returns to the mansion a week later, and if Charles is surprised that his friend doesn't deck him when learning of the marriage, or the fact that he and Magda have been sharing a room for two weeks by then, it's only compounded when Erik drops on one knee in front of him and proceeds to steal his breath with a kiss.

*Told you!* Magda's mental voice is colored by self-satisfaction, much like the giggles that won't stop coming from her mouth.

It's true, she's tried to convince him over the past few weeks that Erik still loves him, that she's not only willing but truly wants them all to be a family, but until that very moment, with Erik so warm and strong and sure in front of him, and Magda so warm, and gentle and bright beside them, one of her hands on each of them, he hadn't allowed himself to believe, hadn't dared hope… how can anyone be so blessed to have not one but two people willing to be there, to love them so completely?

"Papa!" Nina's delighted cry interrupts the moment, only instead of questioning what's going on she embraces her dad and then climbs onto Charles's lap and embraces him too. "Can I call you daddy now?"

Charles is just left sitting there, staring at the wondrous, precocious child with wide eyes and so much love…

"Of course you can darling, you can call me whatever you want." He assures her.

Nina curls against his chest and Charles can do nothing more than hold her, turning to look at Magda, and then at Erik. Nina was very supportive when learning of their 'marriage', though both he and Magda did their best to reassure the child that Erik was still her papa. And just like it never occurred for Charles that they might all end up being one family, it'd seem that it never occurred to the child to think otherwise.

"Are you happy now, daddy?" Erik asks teasingly.

"More than words can ever express." Charles answers, breathless.

**xXx**

If Charles is surprised at getting one daughter, no words could ever convey what he feels at getting two.

The argument between Charles and Erik a few months after the mess with Apocalypse is huge, loud and so intense that Charles is quite sure it's only thanks to Magda that things don't end up a lot worse (that they don't end, for good).

A number of things changed in the last few months. The government finally agreed to 'wipe the slate clean', so to speak, where Erik Lehnsherr was concerned. Even then, because they don't want to court trouble, Erik decides to acquire a new legal identity and takes the name of Max Eisenhardt, German immigrant. Things get a tad crazy when he happens to come upon Peter and Ororo right as the two of them are discussing the fact that Erik is Peter's dad. Max doesn't know whether to rage or cry. To learn that Marya Maximoff, the woman he'd a fling with while she was backpacking through Eastern Europe (and while he was recovering from a wound he got while hunting for clues about Schmidt) bore his child (children actually, but that part he learns later on) and he never knew… He knew they didn't end things in the best circumstances. She'd dropped by his hotel room unexpectedly right on time to see him kill two men, that caused her to shriek and flee, and while he tried to follow her, tried to explain, she wouldn't stop screaming at him, threatening to call the police, so in the end he had to leave. She never knew that the two men were the henchmen of a Nazi, one who'd stolen a lot from Jewish families like his own, and then pretended to be all respectable when the war ended. Until he learned Erik was in town, asking too many questions…

Nina is ecstatic when learning that Peter is her brother, apparently she always wanted one. Peter accepts the eight-year-old following him around surprisingly easy (which is explained when he tells them about Nadya, his half-sister, who's completely human). Then comes the revelation that he has a twin, her name's Wanda and she's a mutant too. No one knows what her gift consists of exactly, sometimes she can move things with her mind, sometimes she can predict the future, and at times she seems to somehow be able to swing luck in her favor… it's all very strange. In any case, she's never been much interested in her own powers, only trained them enough not to end up using them by accident. She lives in Boston and works as a preschool teacher. Peter convinces her to visit them once, but while she's happy enough to meet her father, and extended family, she's happy with the life she has in Boston and isn't interested in moving to Westchester. Erik respects that and they agree to keep in touch.

It's shortly after they've gotten into a routine that Erik seems to remember a certain thought he had while in Cairo, and he finally asks Charles about Jean Grey.

"You mean you got into her head and you used your power on her?!" Erik practically roars when Charles's done. "Did you learn nothing with MacTaggert?!"

Charles opens his mouth, then closes it again, his eyes stinging with the tears he's fighting so hard to hold back.

"My love, my love, shush…." Magda cuts him off. "Take a deep breath and let Charles explain himself before you say something you'll regret."

For a moment it looks like he'll ignore her advice, but in the end Erik holds back from saying anything to her, he knows she's not actually taking Charles's side, just wants them all to be able to understand each other. So he turns all his attention to Charles, and waits.

"I didn't use my powers on her, I never would." Charles says, voice cracking just a bit with the emotion in his head. "I did lie to her, which I know is probably no better in your eyes. But tell me Erik, what would you have done in my place? What would you have done when that little girl asked you what had happened to her parents? Would you have really told her that while her mom was really dead, her dad survived but refused to see her, that he blamed her for the death of his wife? It wasn't Jean's fault, she was just eight-years-old, her powers were just beginning to manifest, she didn't know what she was doing… I was just trying to protect her! You don't know what it's like Erik, you really don't… to learn your own parent doesn't want you, that you were nothing more than means to an end and have become nothing more than a bother, a reminder of what they've lost… you don't…"

Charles's voice finally finishes cracking, there are tears falling down his cheeks, though he's somehow managing to keep his sobs soundless… Erik suddenly doesn't want to know when, or why he ever learned to do something like that. Going by his own experience he knows he probably won't like the answer.

Magda pretty much throws herself at Charles (who's thankfully sitting on his favorite armchair, by the fire in their private parlor… were he on his wheelchair they'd have both ended sprawled on the floor). She embraces him tight and takes to mumbling nonsense, sending all the love she can towards him.

*I love you too, dear heart.* He assures her mentally after he tries, and fails to get his voice to work right.

With help of Magda's soothing caresses and gentle, coaxing words, Charles eventually finds the strength to let the whole story out: the scientist father who loved him dearly but was hardly ever home, because as much as he might love his son, he'd always love science more; the socialité mother who only had a child in order to get the rich father to marry her, who never saw him as anything more than means to an end, and later on a burden; the step-father who married said mother in a bid to get all her money, only to learn after the fact that it would never be his, and it had never been truly hers; and the step-brother who hated Charles, believing he had it all, who never understood the truth. It was to Charles that Brian Xavier left everything, Charles simply went along with his mother's whims, it was easier that way; it might also have been easier to give the Markos what they wanted… but thankfully by that point Charles had Raven, and she gave him a reason to keep fighting. Fighting for himself, for the both of them; to get past who he'd once been: the young, lonely boy whose telepathy first manifested when he was but nine-years old, and the first thing he ever heard was what his mother truly thought about him… Raven probably would never know that as much as Charles might have saved her life when they were kids, she saved his too.

Magda only moves from her spot when she sees Erik approaching, then she places one last, gentle kiss on Charles's temple before climbing off the armchair. Erik for his part doesn't say anything at all, he just scoops Charles up before sitting down, with him in his arms. He doesn't say he's sorry, he doesn't believe in verbal apologies, they mean nothing to him. So instead he just holds Charles and seeks to let him feel his love, feel how sorry he truly is, even if he'll never say it out-loud.

"I'm sorry you ever went through all that, sorry that you couldn't have someone be to you what you were to Raven." He whispers, pressing his lips to Charles's bald head. "I know you had the best of intentions Charles, but you must see, you must realize. Even if that might have been what was best for an eight-year-old Jean, she's not a child anymore. You and I both know that truths have a habit of coming out, at the worst possible time even. You need to be the one to tell her the truth. You need to Charles, if not… if not… you're Jean's family, and if she doesn't learn this very important truth from you… she'll never forgive you."

Charles knows Erik's right, he knows it yet he's just so afraid…

Between Erik and Magda they manage to convince him that it's the right thing to do, so when Jean and the others return from their day trip into NY (several of the older students have finished their high-school studies and are interested in going to college, so they went to present admission exams for the closest universities) Charles asks her to see him in his study. Even when the moment comes he just cannot seem to find the words, so in the end he invites her into his head and shows her everything. Jeans is shocked, horrified, angered, and so many more emotions. Perhaps the one benefit of them handling the revelation that way is that, being inside Charles's head, she picks up on his every thought and feeling right as it happens. She knows he never felt any pity or anger towards her, never blamed her for the accident, or anything else. On the other hand, he did feel anger towards her father's actions, his rejection of her, his refusal to even see her. And most important of all, she realizes that Charles loves her, totally and absolutely, like she were his own flesh and blood, his daughter.

Even with all that, it still takes Charles more than a bit by surprise when the request comes, just a few days later:

"Excuse me, you want what?" He asks her, wondering if he heard right.

"Your name." Jean explains, posture straight, voice strong, though there's a hint of hesitation, a fear of rejection, he can barely pick up on. "John Grey didn't want me, so why should I be a Grey anymore? But you… you want me, don't you?"

"I… of course I want you Jean!" Charles wants so much to embrace her, but can sense she's not ready for that yet.

"Then I want your name." She insists. "Because I'd rather claim the family that does want me, than the one I'd rather have died when I was eight years old..."

And that's how she becomes Jean Xavier… only for a few years though, everyone knows that eventually she'll become Jean Summers…

**xXx**

Much changes in the years that follow. Mutants are known around the world, the X-Men are seen as a force of good, a team that aids humans in extreme situations where it might be too dangerous to send others; either during natural disasters, or against volatile mutants, and many other things. Charles is the face of the Institute, a well-known mutant advocate, with his wife always on his arm. Erik has taken over as Commander of the X-Men, with Raven as his second in command (Alex is no longer an X-Men, between his PTSD following his time in Vietnam, and the rather permanent limp Apocalypse left him with, he's chosen to help train the new generation, but not fight anymore… Hank stays out of the fights too, though he keeps working to provide them with everything they might need).

The biggest shock ever for Charles comes several years after Apocalypse, when Magda informs him she's pregnant, and it's his (she made sure of that, had even talked about it with Erik before it happened, how she wanted to give Charles a child). When Daniel Erik Xavier is born he has his mother (and sister's) brunette hair, and his daddy's blue (so very blue) eyes. With time they learn that he has some telepathy and telekinesis, nothing to the degree Jean possesses, but still (a day will come when they'll learn there's more to his power, that his real power lays not in the physical plane, but in the astral one, where he can twist reality to his will, where he will always be King… but that won't happen for a long while yet).

Two years after that Magda gives birth to her last child: Lorna Magda Xavier. Legally she's an Xavier, it's easy enough for humans to believe that her dark auburn hair might be inherited from her father, he's bald, so how would they know? And she has Magda's eyes. But those who truly know them, who know and accept their strange little family, they understand Lorna is very much Erik's daughter, it's there in the shape of her eyes, in her smile, in her hair (at least until it turns green a few years later), and in her power, as it's eventually revealed she, like Erik, can control all things magnetic.

It all comes to a head in '92. It starts with an accident with the Endeavour, in space. The president phones Charles to ask the assistance of the X-Men, Hank doesn't think it's a good idea, Erik thinks they can do it. In the end, and because Erik's been trying to draw back lately, leave Raven and the others in charge, they leave it up to them. The team decides to go. It's also Jean's choice to stay even when things get so dangerous… it's a miracle she survives.

Charles is deeply affected by it all, by the fact that he almost lost both his sister and his eldest daughter (he doesn't count Wanda because while she might have agreed to stay in touch with Erik, and might be cordial to them all, she doesn't really recognize Magda, or Charles as being anything of hers, not like her twin who's willing to see them at least as uncle/aunt of sorts). The near disaster serves to show him that he cannot make objective decision when his family's involved (neither can Erik for that matter, but that's probably one of the reasons why he chose to leave those decisions to them).

It soon becomes obvious that something's happened to Jean, she has trouble keeping her power under control, and seems to have become even more powerful than she used to be (and she was already incredibly strong, as all who saw her take on Apocalypse in Cairo will attest to), in the end Scott, Charles and Erik are the only ones who can get anywhere close to her without their lives being in danger. Scott because, even half-drunk in her own power Jean would never do anything to hurt the one she loves most, and Charles and Erik because, as they've discovered, when they link minds their power increases exponentially, allowing them to be on more even footing with Jean (though they cannot do it for long, as it's very draining).

In the end the three of them together, with Nina, Daniel, Lorna, Magda and the rest of the team staying just out of the reach of Jean's power, manage to help Jean reign in the Force that is augmenting her power. Just in time for a new group to arrive.

The woman introduces herself as Vuk, and her associates as the D'Bari, she paints them a pretty, if tragic picture about the past of her people, and the Force, and all they wish to achieve. Charles and Daniel can both sense she's lying, and through Charles so can Erik. Jean for her part, while a part of her might want to surrender the Force in her, to go back to who she was before that mess in the space shuttle, she instinctively knows that Vuk and her followers cannot get the Force, it'd spell the doom of them all. So she refuses, and a fight breaks out.

Hours later, they've just barely won the war, Alex gave his life to protect his little brother, Raven is badly hurt, Wanda (who'd dropped by for a visit) is the only reason why Magda and her three kids didn't become collateral in the midst of it all, and even Peter came so dangerously close to dying it made Erik snap, calling on his power like never before. Charles of course follows him, and it is their combined might, along with Jean's own that finally defeats their enemies. They're still recovering, most of them laid out on the yard, trying to recover their breaths, Magda and Wanda holding Lorna and Daniel in their arms while at the same time keeping Nina behind them as they wait to be sure it's all truly over, when the military descends upon them.

It's absolutely insane and the moment an inhibiting collar is placed around Raven, making her beautiful blue skin and scarlet hair vanish, causing her to shriek, Charles snaps.

" _There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you will possess a power no one can match. Not even me."_

Erik remembers Charles saying that to him once, back in '62, the day before they went to Cuba to fight Shaw and prevent WWIII, the day everything changed. The last day the two of them were truly together, until the miraculous survival of Erik's wife and daughter, and Charles's own compassion brought them back together, for good. Even back then he thought Charles had to be joking, either that or he wasn't aware of his own power, his full potential. And what happens when Charles snaps that evening, finally proves him right.

Charles for his part, he'd say he wasn't lying when he said those words to Erik. But then again, their powers are so very different. Erik's power touches the world, the magnetism in it, and what cannot be affected through that? The very core of their planet depends on its magnetism, and while Erik might never have reached that deep, Charles has never doubted that he could. His own power on the other hand… telepathy is both so simple and so complicated at the same time. He can read minds: both surface thoughts, and dive deep into someone's memories and most secret imaginings, if he so wishes, he can even block and alter what he finds there, he's done it before. Where reach is concerned, he'd say he cannot do much; then again, a city, a state, even a country, may not seem much when compared to the whole world, but when compared to a single individual? It's all a matter of perspective. Also, Charles does usually try to keep himself in check, not just for the sake of other people's privacy, but for his own sanity, if he were listening to every thought everyone else around him has at all times he'd have long since gone insane (his lover might argue that he's most definitely insane, but that's neither here not there).

There's one thing that many people seem to forget, that affected his power deeply: Apocalypse. When he boosted Charles's gift so he would be able to reach the whole world and send out Apocalypse's message… that's not something that just went away. Charles might have pulled back after it was all said and done, put up even more shields than he was used to, but that doesn't mean that the potential was lost… the fight against the D'Bari is draining in many ways, yes, but that's only because he's still keeping more than half of his true power secure behind his own blocks. Blocks he's never meant to bring down… not until several squads of men in military uniforms invade his school (again!) the moment one of them secures a collar around Raven's neck (his sister! The sister whom he loves, and who loves him, even if she might not say so most of the time, whom he promised safety in their home…). Raven shrieks in horror as the blue in her skin gives way to pink, the red in her hair turns to black and she's left so weak, dangerously so, curled up on her side on the ground. And then Charles is tearing at his own blocks before he's even fully aware of what he's doing.

All humans freeze in an instant, leaving the mutants to stare in shock, not quite knowing what's going on, who's responsible until…

"Professor…" Jean begins, hesitant, then changes tacks a moment later. "Dad you need to calm down, you need to breathe…"

"They turned on us, again!" Charles is balancing on the edge of a knife and dangerously close to falling. "I believed in peace, I fought for it. Peace, and acceptance! I was even willing to give up those I loved because I believed it was worth it… but they'll never accept us, will they? We'll always be 'Other' to them, always 'Freaks', always a potential threat, a possible enemy. Time and again they've come into my home, threatened my family, and I've let them… So foolish I've been… so why shouldn't I fight back?!"

"Because this isn't you my love…" Erik murmured, crouching beside where Charles had fallen off his chair and laying a hand on his cheek. "This isn't how you do things. Violence isn't the answer, you taught me that."

"Maybe I was wrong!" Charles snaps. "Humans…"

"Charles! Erik!"

It's like some sort of spell, Magda's voice. Seconds later she's there, running as fast as she can, Lorna is in her arms, Wanda is right behind her, carrying Daniel, with Nina on her heels; and then there are the rest of the Institute's students who'd thus far stayed back, to be safe from the fight going on. Magda's arrival is like a bucket of cold water, or perhaps like a bright light in the middle of this, the darkest of all nights. Her presence, not just physical, but her mind so closely connected to his, serves to remind Charles that not all humans are like the ones attacking his school. Not all are, but some, and he's promised he will always protect his own, his students, his friends, his family…

"Erik…" He murmurs, softly, turning to look at his love. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." There's not even a hint of doubt in Erik as he answers.

"I'm going to need you to tether me." He informs the other mutant before taking a deep breath and getting ready for the greatest undertaking of all.

"Daddy…?" Nina calls, vaguely sensing that something's going on. "What are you doing?"

"Ensuring our safety." Charles's answers vaguely.

He will, he will ensure that something like what's happening in that moment will never happen again. The humans will not threaten his own ever again! So with that in mind he closes his eye and then reaches out with his power. First the soldiers around them, it's easy enough to go into their minds and give a nudge here and another there, then he takes a look at their memories, finds their superior officers, reaches out to them, and does the same, on and on he keeps working. Slight nudges, nothing too bad, too terrible, or that will call the wrong sort of attention (then again, most of those who might notice are being subjected to the same…) but enough to make a huge difference in the end, more and more people: teammates, superior officers, colleagues, leaders, allies… he goes on and on until he's sure he's got them all, then he lets go.

When he returns to his own head he feels an ache inside, like he's pulled on a muscle, and he has, tough that muscle's his power. He's vaguely aware of Jean giving instructions to Kurt to teleport the men elsewhere, assuring him that everything will be alright. Raven has been freed of the collar and most of the X-Men have begun slowly making their way back to the mansion. Only his family remains with him, watching, waiting.

"Charles… what did you do?" Erik asks, slowly, quietly.

Thanks to their connection he could pick up, vaguely, on some of his thoughts, but still, it was all so much… he can barely believe it was real…

"He's made us safe." Jean answers for him.

And it's the truth. He's made them all safe, and not just for that day either, but for a long time to come. In the grand scheme of things some might even say he didn't do that much. The world still knows mutants exist (there's no way he could have ever erased that kind of knowledge from every single individual on the planet, powerful he might be, but he's not a god, nor does he have any interest in being one), the X-Men are still known as a team of mutants who aid humans when necessary, Dr. Charles Xavier is still known to be a doctor in genetics who speaks in favor of the mutants, and a mutant himself… but no one remembers anymore that he can do anything more than read thoughts (and even that is heavily downplayed), the Xavier Institute is known to be a school for Gifted Youngsters, with no particular emphasis put on what those gifts might be exactly (basically everyone knows, but no one talks about it). There might yet come a day when the truth about the Institute will be discovered (again), but hopefully not until things in the highest echelons of power have changed, not until the humans are ready and willing to accept their mutants brothers and sisters as their equals…

Erik snorts out-loud when he picks up on Charles's stray thought but doesn't contradict him. His life's been so extraordinary thus far, who knows what else the future might bring?

They all agree not to tell most of the students what happened exactly. All they will know is that the soldiers were sent away, that they're safe and will stay that way. And why wouldn't they believe those words? Professor X, Magneto and Mrs. X (what most of the children call Magda, usually out of her hearing) have always kept them safe.

The very tense moment is interrupted in a most unexpected manner, by Jean unexpectedly shrieking and throwing her arms around Scott's neck as she calls out:

"Yes, I will marry you!"

**xXx**

A month later Charles leads his eldest daughter down the aisle and places her hand in the one of a boy who's as good as a son to him as well, already. They all regret that Alex cannot be there to watch his little brother marry the love of his life, but even then he's not alone, Hank and Raven are more than ready to stand in for him. In the end, they're all family.

Vows are said, rings exchanged, and by the end of the ceremony Jean Xavier becomes Jean Summers, as they always knew she would one day, and they couldn't be happier.

They have no way of knowing it, but one day a gruff feral of a man will arrive to the Institute looking for them, both of them, because Jean and Scott (and to a lesser degree Kurt) are there, in the earliest memory he has of this fragmented life of his. And with them he'll find the strength to accept that he might never get back all the memories of his past, but he doesn't need them when his future has so much potential, in the form of two people willing to take all of him… and give all of them in return.

And if one day, in the 2020s, Wolverine wakes up and wonders why his bed is so big, why Red winks coyly at him while One-Eye seems to take his flirting with the wife as a reason to tease him instead of wanting to kill him; or why Chuck, Mags and their wife (and while the two of them together might not be that surprising, since when have they had a wife?!) will just look at him and laugh… explaining just how much the timeline has changed will make for quite an interesting conversation… and what follows will probably be even better!

**xXx**

Her name is Nina Charlotte Xavier, though most of the world knows her as Miss Xavier, that's fine with her. She's very proud of being an Xavier, after all.

That hasn't always been her name, she knows, she remembers. Some might say that's her duty in the family, the Institute, and to a certain degree, in the Mutant Community as a whole. She's become their Historian. It began as a personal project of hers, when she was a teenager, one where she went to each member of her family and asked them all kinds of questions, piecing together their story, and through them, her own as well. She liked what came out, but soon she realized that it wasn't enough, so she began looking for other people, asking for their stories, and adding them to the ones she had. Slowly, one by one, she began building what some might call a Comprehensible History of the Mutant Community… at least that was the official title of the book, once it came out, though for her it was so much more, it was her story, her family's story… her people's…

It's important to her, because unlike the X-Men, she isn't a fighter. She's not a great psyonic or capable of astral manipulation like David, or Legion, as he's chosen to call himself; and certainly doesn't have Lorna's, Polaris's, power over magnetism. All she has is her strange telepathy that allows her to communicate with animals, she can control them too if she tries hard enough, but doesn't like much doing it. The animals are her dear friends, after all, they've always been. She's never been good at it, fighting, hurting others (even if they're bad guys), she's no good at healing either. But she's good at listening to others, at understanding them, and at writing (she majored in both History and Literature while in college)… so she put those together as she chose what she was going to do with her life. How she was going to continue with her family's legacy, aiding mutant-kind, and the world as a whole: For she's Miss Xavier, and like her parents before her (and like all her siblings, by blood, and name and choice), she'll always do all in her power to protect those she considers hers (which essentially means everyone).

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written any fic exclusively for X-Men in many years (though those who've read my Nightingale-verse know I included plenty of X-Men there), not since my Hope and Salvation series (which seems to be condemned to remain forever unfinished, as I haven't had any inspiration for it in a very long time). Still, I had some ideas, and the intro for this fic kept running through my head, so I finally sat at my computer and wrote it. It went from there. 
> 
> At first it was only going to be about Nina surviving, and her family taking shape. Which in turn lead to me wondering how the rest of the Apocalypse movie would go. Then, because I'd recently re-watched Dark Phoenix, a part of me couldn't help but wonder how much that would change as well. I briefly considered just scrapping it entirely, but the ideas kept coming to me, so it got written as well. And because the one thing I truly hated about Dark Phoenix was how they left us with this sense of 'Unfinished'... really, those of us who know at least some things of the comics know the story doesn't end there; first I was going to keep closer to canon, until my muse yelled that it wasn't possible, Erik and Magda wouldn't allow Charles to ever go down the path he did in that movie (whether you see him as becoming too prideful and reckless, or so afraid that the only way of keeping mutants safe is by making the X-Men indispensable to the government, neither would have happened). So then I began writing that too. 
> 
> The Jean/Scott/Logan caught even me by surprise, usually I'm very much a Logan/Rogue fan, but here... I don't know, I think it just fit. Still, it's vague enough that if you don't agree you can just ignore it. 
> 
> And of course, including Logan there pulled my mind to that last part of the DoFP movie, of Logan waking up in the new future and I was soon giggling thinking about how lost that Logan would feel with so many changes. Though, like I mentioned in the takes, I summarily ignore the Logan movie. Much as some might like it, I refuse to accept that their story could end like that. So, no, in the words of Orihime, I reject that reality and substitute my own! 
> 
> Then the epilogue, because the core of the story was still supposed to be Nina. The whole idea of the Miss Xavier is that, since she's not an X-Men, she doesn't really need a code-name, so she never took one, instead she's simply known as Miss Xavier. She's the only one, because of her sisters, the eldest is a Maximoff rather than an Xavier, the second has since become a Summers, and the last one prefers to be called Polaris. 
> 
> So, that's that. Hope you all enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Full-sized poster/cover can be found at my Deviant-Art account, I go by Princess-Lalaith there. 
> 
> P.S. This, and all of my works have blanket permission for remixes, translations, podfics, fanarts, writing sequels, etc., as long as you let me know and you give me credit where it comes to my work.


End file.
